Saory Uzumaki
information It's Naruto's twin sister, who lived far from his native village (Konoha) throughout his childhood. history Saory was born on October 10 along with his twin brother in the village of konoha the same day the kiuby was attacking the village. When his parents died Minato and Kushina, within the two children was enserrado half the chakra of kiuby was left, to trap the beast in two bodies newborns, just nothing else to imprisoning the beast masked man cojio to saory and try to take naruto too but was stopped by the third hokage.Saory had been captured by the masked and send some ninjas konoha to stop and recover saory.Al end of many months he lost track of the enmascaradoy ninjas and began to think that Abria saory killed by the type of mask. Finally the group of ninjas who wanted to leave saory searching, and as the third hokage todabia hoped that saory continue living for a very long time to send a small group of four anbu ninjas for the AMBUS buscando.Los siguiesen consiguiero nothing and no saory could not find. The masked saory led to the country of rain where there was a time saory with Konnan and Nagato, which since the etrenaron saory learned to walk was an amazing ninja, also used to saory to do the dirty work, and aprobecharon to try to get a part of this chakra kiuby was quickly arrested and did not need to kill her when he could use it for other things. But soon after was when akatsuki began experimenting with it to give it more strength, power, speed etc.Esto probocó a huge change in saory when she was 6 años.En that same year a Konoha ninja appeared in the band with akatsuki intentions to join them, that ninja was Itachi. Itachi all the time was in charge of caring for saory and train, but also other menbers of akatsuki the end entrenaban.Al saory had the force of a jounning and she was only 7 years, with the help of itachi and the rest was very well trained. But then itachi made her one of the latest experiments, saory itachi knew that had long been studying and reading and learned that day in saory porque.Itachi intended to create a new sharingan, which does not ever lose the light, for this study itachi his own sharingan and study how to improve to incredible limits, itachi cojió own cells and in saory introduced from many components and then with strangers and got a lot of pain had a sharingan sary without being a uchija. Before you can use the sharingan saory Devia of getting used to these new eyes, apparently this sharingan was a device that was activated when you attack and you would have the sharingan not always, would also be saory.Después eyes get used to and more or less know how to use itachi told ahcerca saory all of their lives in konoha. Itachi had told him all since kiuby attacked the village until the day which was, and after that everything hacerca of her life told her if she wanted saory make a small fabor, she agreed and told itachi that was, saory devia deveria ue to be the person to stop Itachi's younger brother if he was attempting to attack konoha or trying to do some locura.Desde saory initially did not understand very well but still accepted the proposal of his sensei and from then for 8 long years saory trained to perfect his sharingan and other skills, it was that it should be very strong, so it does not capture them escapace or akatsuki think a stamp on their memorized what caused the saory not remember anything akatsuki.Un his past after this time reached the ears of sasuke akatsuki who had left his village to go with orochimaru the pair which had already been cast and had akatsuki experiments saory.En then itachi plan started in march and itachi helps saory escapace of akatsuki is to go to Konoha, but before that itachi also put a stamp in his memory which everything had told him would be saved in memory until the day saory the death of the person who put the seal. Saory left akatsuki and started to forget things akatsuki as some of the menbers of the places he had been etc.Saory knew he had been in akatsuki but ultimately could not remember anything else about the Change organization hacique Tobago from village to village, from town to town looking for clues to what had been cast in a while borroso.Después could remember some things but not many and decided to go into a village that was very close to the place where was, this villa was konoha.Rapidamente saory entered unnoticed and began to watch and place, he seemed very comfortable and the people were very friendly, but then a chair flew out breaking windows of a room and the chair he was going to give saory, she quickly took out his katana and cut the remaining half chair to salvo.Los villagers were by ayi were surprised by the incredible strength, and among all those villagers was kakashi which is fixed at the time which was about to give the chair his eyes changed to a red, those eyes were the sharingan and kakashi could announce it. Following this is kakashi precento saory and asked him to accompany him to see the Hokage, once you already have the Hokage, the acknowledged right away saory and am very surprised to see her, hardly believed that he was watching. Tsunade I talk of the town and asked about where he had been all the time, and told him saory little reminiscent of akatsuki.Tsunade and other ninjas enpezaron to join until it finally ends saory deducieron that was kidnapped by akatsuki and lived with them, after that tsunade was concerned about the blurred memory saory and asked the father of ino that could inbestigar his head, he agreed and found that his memory had stamps and if they tried to remove saory could be very Erida, this did they could not do anything with your memory and stayed as it was. By telling Naruto had a twin sister who is a big shtick amount in the village as Naruto did not believe it and thought it was a joke, but eventually realized it was true and that he had a twin. Shortly after saory thus became a ninja of the village and Tsunade handed guard, the guard was the same as Tsunade had used the day of his graduation from the ninja school, so to saory was honored to have that saory protector.Al this time he began training with tsunade to combertirse in his pupil, and to get a jutsu rasengan he saw his brother had used to get very cake cno aceptace jiraya for this show it because he did not want to because said he had no interest. Saory was very strong and you see more than one been much admired by all, but she did not want these alagos just wanted to be a saory más.A always attracted much one of his teammates Kiba Inuzuka, I got very curious character and way of being, saory felt it wanted to push it this far and you want to be more than friends and she thought that he also turned out as saory quería.Esto n thought and when He obtains saory pleaded no kiba response, thought that devia saory give time and space to'd thought, but did not get anything because he felt discom kiba beside saory and was not able to talk to ella.Saory realized that kiba was very friendly with one of his companions Kaoru, and realized that he loved her, this made saory pass entrometiese page and not more between them. In the two and a half years naruto left the village with Jiraiya to train, saory spent most of the time in the forests around the town over from ayi could see the whole town and ardedores.Un days ayi heard a noise coming from behind it then appeared a wolf which was black and red eye saory salbaje thought it was and pulled out his kunai in case he needed to defend aria, but then, the wolf spoke, a little frightening saory.Este Wolf said his name was night and it was one of many wolves in the mountains of the town, the wolf would ask that he followed saory she was very insecure about the animal. Finally after a long walk came to a Cueba that was covered and gave an incredible strength of stones ncontreba inside a mountain, the place was full of wolves and the time was the only human saory there. The wolf looked at her with eyes very strange and saory ciniestros and every time he became more nerviosa.En then appeared in only one human who lived ayi, was the head of all those wolves and talk to saory hacerque telling you all the, the place which was and wolves. appearance ■ Genning: Her long blond hair and blue eyes, usually pick up the hair in a ponytail alta.Su clothing is a long-sleeved green shirt with which you can see the shoulder, a green skirt and black shorts . ■ Chunning: When chunning carries a short-sleeved green shirt, black pants and black tone oscuro.Lleva a blue boots and gloves long wrist. ■ Jonning: When wearing the same clothes jonning q chunning but when you add the vest hoja.Lleva a long gloves and wristbands. character The character of saory is very similar to his father minato. She is calm, poised and ready for anything fun and ready for whatever may happen, like yours protect at all costs Images Naruto saory gening.jpg Saori shippuden y tsunade.jpg Saory y kakashi.jpg Saory shippuden con katana.png Escanear.jpg|saoy and negative saory Team 2 full by kay.jpg|team 2 saory,raiden and arashi Saory de pequeña.gif Equipos naruto gif by kay.gif Saory and arashi by kay.jpg|saory and his fiend arashi Jejeje mejor no me entrometo.gif Saory y tsunade encargandole una mision.jpg Category:Original Character Category:OC Art Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL